YmirxChrista
by ShesNoGoddess
Summary: Shingeki no Kyojin Yuri Highschool AU Time! Christa plays the part of a new girl, at a new school. She finds herself lost in her classroom, and sit's in no other than Ymir's seat. After apologizing, the Goddess finds herself to a different seat. (This is only a start, as in I don't know what else to put- I hope this will suffice for now.)
1. New Blonde Girl

**This is my first, actually second attempt at a fanfiction. I'm making this a chapter one though. :3 Um…. I hope you like it? :3 So please review it. – It's my first time writing anything girlxgirl at all. But I love this pairing so much, so I hope you enjoy it. ~ Though nothing happens in the first chapter really – spoiler alert. (But really there are no spoilers, this is a High School AU with Christa as a new student). Uhhh- I know I'm pretty bad at portraying Ymir probably. XD But I need to learn how to grasp her character so this kind of a practice story. I will continue it though. **

* * *

Christa strolled down the street, shivering as she did, because despite of what the weather was, she had forgotten her jacket. On her little walk to school, she heard faint sounds of meowing coming from the left, it sounded like a cat begging for food or something. Christa, being who she is, walked over to the sound and saw a little orange-stripped kitten stuck under a bush. She knew she had to get him out of there somehow so she reached under, getting her arms all scratched up as she did, just so she get him unstuck.

The kitten clung to her and Christa held him momentarily, before she emptied out her school bag. She had emptied it just so she could put the kitten in it. '_Hopefully it'll be okay here until I get home from school.' _She thought, leaving the kitten there and headed to school. It was her first day at an actual school, all her other schools before now were just tutors going over to her house and teaching her thing's. So she was slightly nervous.

The school was huge when Christa reached it. She hurried inside, past the groups of kid's hanging around outside. She was freezing her ass off, so she wanted to get inside as soon as possible. When she got inside, the halls were pretty empty except for the teachers and very few students. She noticed a tiny boy, who looked a lot like her. Similar color blonde hair and blue eyes, like she had, just a different shade.

He looked incredibly nervous as he held his books to his chest. Christa would've probably taken him for a girl, if she didn't know better by his clothing he wore. She watched the boy make his way to his locker. When he opened it, a bunch of books fell out of it. And by a bunch, there were probably around ten-to-fifteen books. Christa walked up to the little blonde boy and began helping him clean up the books.

The petite blonde girl held out one of the books, after picking up about three of them. It was a book titled "Europe" and had a picture of the continent on it. So Christa assumed it was about the country. She smiled as she held out the book to the boy. He looked at Christa and then at her hand. He stuffed the current books in his arms in his locker.

"Thanks." He smiled half-heartedly at her and then shyly took the book from her hands.

The blonde girl smiled at him, tucking a very small strand of her hair behind her right ear. "No problem."

The blonde boy put the book inside his locker, as well as the others in her arms, and Christa helped him by cleaning up the rest of them. "Thanks a lot." The blonde boy smiled at Christa, whom smiled back in his direction. He found her appearance quite beautiful. Her blonde hair fell straight on her shoulders, matching well with her fair complexion and blue eyes. So it wasn't odd for people to find her attractive, most people did. She even had a comical nickname before of being called 'Goddess' in the past.

"You're welcome." She replied, now heading towards her own locker.

Her locker was on the second floor of the two-story high-school-complete with a basement. Lockers obviously filled the halls, in the basement there was the gym and cafeteria. The rest of the building was filled with classrooms and such. It was pretty much a basic high school.

As soon as Christa was done with her locker, she made a getaway for Homeroom-History. The teacher there goes by Levi, no Mr. or –San or anything. Just Levi. And most of the students had already filled in their seats. She found herself to an empty seat in the back of the room, near the window. The petite girl had placed her stuff on the desk and watched the people outside the window.

She watched as groups, and some individual people hurry their way inside the school. There were a few that stood out from the others. A girl with brown hair, tied in a low pony-tail. Another with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Both girls seemed to come into the school with an "I don't care" aura around them. The tiny blonde sighed and heard the bell ring. Every one of the students outside started running except for those two girls.

"Okay class, we'll be taking attendance." The homeroom teacher said. Christa looked at him. He was pretty short man who looked like he was glaring at the class. It made her ponder if he was always like that; looking as angry as he did.

* * *

Ymir walked into the school, knowing very well that she was late. Now caring? That was another thing entirely. She cared as much about being late as she did about the fact that not a lot of people liked her. The expression she wore on her face was proof of that.

The tall brunette had her backpack slung over her right shoulder and her left hand tucked into her pocket. She had her right hand holding onto her backpack. She looked around the halls, which were pretty empty except for a few stragglers. She made her way to her locker, which no thanks to her luck, was on the main floor at the opposite end of where she needed to be.

After finishing what she needed to do at her locker, she headed for her class. She knew very well that the little man she had for a teacher would probably chew her ear off as soon as she got in the classroom – or sit down. But she didn't really care about that either. She slowly lugged herself to the classroom. She heard the teacher talking to the class, in a pretty annoyed tone. But really, that was his natural tone of voice.

Ymir kicked the door open, and slouched walking into the room. She glanced around the room and noticed a tiny blonde girl sitting in her seat. She made her way to the back of the room and stood behind the petite blonde. She didn't say anything, just stood there silently looking down at the girl from behind her. It's not like they were assigned seats, but Ymir always sat in the seat. It was _her_ seat.

"I see you're late as always, Ymir." Levi commented.

"Just be glad I came at all." The brunette retorted. She put her left hand on the right shoulder of the blonde girl, leaning on her.

Christa looked up to see the brunette's eyes looking down at her. "I-Is something wrong?" Her blue eyes were wide.

"You're in my seat." Ymir bluntly said.

"Sorry." Christa gathered up the papers she had sprawled across the desk and stuffed them inside a folder. She got up and hugged her notebooks to her chest and scanned the room.

Ymir looked down at the blonde and chuckled. She put her left hand on Christa's head and pointed to an empty seat in the middle of the room with the other. "There's a seat over there, Shorty."

Christa looked up again at her, nodding. "Thank you." She quickly made a getaway from Ymir.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello there wonderful story followers and new readers ^.^ ~ Sorry it took so long to update. ~ This girl right here has been pretty busy. (And also remember this story is part 1, I'll post the next part this weekend or next week around this same time—I already have it planned out so all I have to do is write it. ^.^). I really hope I've worked everyone's personality right into this AU . Especially Ymir's, because I'm still working out the kinks on her I think. ~~~ :3 Also a few of my friend's told me I should write a lemon for YmirxChrista—or Historia (going to take a while getting used to calling her that). Of course, it'll be a one-shot (so not at all related to this story). ^.^ I was just wondering what do you think of that idea? Also still no idea for a title, but I fixed the summary. :D ~ After reading, please leave a review on what you think. ^.^ ~**

**~ ShesNoGoddess ~**

* * *

The kitten was nibbling on Christa's toes. She giggled and her eyes fluttered open. "Stooop it." She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. The orange kitten, she had picked up and took home after school yesterday, was circling where her feet once were. He was clearly left all alone, like her.

She scooped the orange kitten up and held him. He nuzzled his head against her chest as she as he purred. The little kitten had orange stripped fur and vibrant green eyes. He was utterly adorable as he cuddled into her chest. She put her cheek against his fur and held him close. He was the only thing really in her life now.

Christa set the kitten back onto her bed. The alarm clock beside her had thirty minutes left until it was set to actually go off. The kitten must have woken her up early. She petted its fur and smiled, it was such a peaceful morning. Of course that was to be expected since the _goddess_ lived alone.

Figuring she'd get a start on the day, she pulled her hang away from the cat. She pushed herself up from the bed and stood up. The blonde knew how tiny she was, and every time she stood up she was reminded of it. Everyone nearly always taunted her for it. But now, most people just fawned all over her. They always told her how cute she was, and how jealous they were of her.

Christa made her way out of her plain white room. Which had yet to feel like home to the tiny girl. She took a mental note that she still needed to unpack some things that were still in boxes from her recent move. She had moved over the previous weekend, and thankfully she was already set up to go to the local high school before she even moved to town. And the only thing she had to really do is to move to the place and also put her own touches on the house.

The petite blonde made her way to the shower. She hoped to find comfort in the warmth of the hot water. Christa began undressing, peeling off her pajamas. She turned on the water and before stepping in; she made sure it wasn't too hot or cold. The water warmed up her cold, fair white skin. She had wet down her blonde hair, and it clung to her skin. She poured some shampoo in her palm of her hand that smelled like strawberries. Then she began running her fingers through her hair.

When Christa finished, she got out and wrapped herself with a towel. She went out of the bathroom and ventured into the hallway and back to her room. She was happy to have lived alone at times like these. Even though she had a pretty nice figure, she was still shy about her body. Most people always found that hard to believe, being so skinny and cute, it was hard for her to be so self-conscious about how she looked.

* * *

The tall brunette slouched, leaning against the outside wall of the school. The people who walked past her would occasionally give her dirty works. Ymir was defiantly not known for her sparkling personality, so this kind of behavior from the others was not abnormal. She tended not to let other people get to her. So she hardly understood why they kept up with the things they said or did.

Ymir watched as the groups of people turned to singles, walking into the school. She heard the school bell ring and figured she'd better head to class. The seemingly unemotional girl slung her backpack over her right shoulder. She made her way into the school and went to her locker. The halls were pretty much empty, aside from the very few people who hurried into their classroom. _Everyone must be in their classroom already_, Ymir thought.

After stuffing her bag into her locker, she exchanged it for a notebook and a pencil. Ymir knew she wasn't going to pay much attention to class. So a notebook and a pencil was more than enough that the tall girl needed for the day. She made her way to her classroom, wondering how pissed the short-man was today. He was always so moody and looking so angry all the damn time.

Ymir slumped her way into class. Levi, the short-man she had for a teacher, didn't find it at all surprising that the brunette had come in late. So he didn't really say anything, he just glared at her because even if he had said something it wouldn't reach through Ymir's skull. The careless girl glanced to her seat and noticed the cute little blonde girl wasn't in her seat. She sighed to herself, she kind-of wanted to tease her. More or less, like everyone else, Ymir found the girl quite adorable, but didn't really show it.

Ymir plopped down in her seat, leaning back. She had her arms folded over her pretty flat-of-a-chest and her leg's propped up on the empty seat in front of her. Her brown eyes were closed and her hair fell loosely onto her shoulders. It was chopped in a very short manor. She always made herself appear as though she didn't have a care in the world. And really, she didn't care; Ymir very rarely cared about something. So it wasn't abnormal for Ymir to look or be apathetic.

The tall girl's shirt was a gray-mid-arm sleeve shirt. It was skin tight, so it showed off all of her curves. Her pants were just normal blue jeans that led to her feet, which were currently stuffed into her black converse. Everything the brunette wore fitted her body just so. Ymir's outfit's made her look like a guy to most people, and her chest wasn't much of a help. It was probably why some people often confused her as one.

* * *

Christa went through the lunch line, buying herself bread, cheese, water and an apple. She didn't have much of an appetite, so what she was buying for herself would suffice. She had her food place on a tray and paid for it at the end of the line. Finding a place to sit was her next mission, and a hard one because she had yet to really find someone she really could call a friend. Christa found herself to a seat by a wall made of windows. There was a door at the very end of the far wall leading to the outside, where there was another eating area. Now Christa would have probably found her way outside to eat, except it was pouring down rain.

A group of kids hurled around the windows, looking outside. The blonde girl only happened to recognize one of them. Which just happened to be a boy; his name was Connie. He was a pretty-short guy, and was practically bald; he also looked like an idiot. He was probably one of the only few people the _goddess_ had really talked to so far.

"Ah. So she's really running, eh?" Christa over heard someone ask, she turned her head slightly. Enough so she could eavesdrop, but being inconspicuous about it.


End file.
